


Let It Down

by red_special



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tattoos, based on a real tattoo, harry kind of seems like a confident tool but is really a goober, harry's got a ridiculous tattoo that turns louis on, light exhibitionism, oh and zayn and louis are married technically, sex in a government building, ziam rekindle a mutual college crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_special/pseuds/red_special
Summary: Louis noticed the man next to him shuffling in his seat. Without turning his head, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see the man was struggling slightly to take off his hoodie. Louis turned a little and watched as the white tee shirt he wore underneath rode up, revealing the front band of his Calvins and a patch of soft hair coming out from under the band up to his belly button.As the man emerged from his hoodie, he brought his arms back down and straightened his shirt out as best as he could, bringing his right hand up to shove his left sleeve up to his shoulder.And that’s when Louis saw the tattoo.----Louis is ready to watch his best friend become an American citizen after doing The Most to help him stay in the country. Then the fit stranger next to him at the naturalization ceremony reveals his suggestive tattoo.





	Let It Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an actual tattoo my friend saw at their spouse’s actual naturalization ceremony. The rest is entirely fictional.
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve written in like, 15 years, and it isn’t beta’d, so please be kind. I’m just very proud of myself for finally writing something again.

 

Louis took an aisle seat towards the middle of the crowded courthouse. He was always an aisle seat guy — planes, movies, concerts — because he wanted to know he could leave his place undetected if need be.

He had no plans of leaving this particular spot, though. He knew Zayn could see him from where he was seated and wanted to let him know he had his support from start to finish. Or whatever.

When Zayn approached him three years ago, Louis didn’t want to do it.

“You want me to _marry you_ so you can get a visa?”

“And eventually become a citizen,” Zayn said, again. He had asked Louis over drinks to celebrate the end of Zayn’s last semester at UCLA. He explained how once he was done with school, his student visa was going to expire and he’d have to go back to the U.K. before he could even walk across that stage and accept his B.A. in Design/Media Arts.

“No one’s going to hire me in time to stay on a work visa; the best even American students could get in my position is an unpaid internship!”

Louis had sighed, looking over at Zayn. Becoming a U.S. citizen had been easy enough for him, having done it in high school when he moved to California to live with his dad. He wasn’t that into living with Troy or becoming a citizen, but at the time he was dead-set on becoming an actor and knew his chances would be greater if he took advantage of the opportunity he had to live near Hollywood.

A few years later with nothing more than a couple of roles in teen drama pilots that never got picked up forced Louis to reevaluate his choices. He gave an undergraduate theater program at UCLA a shot, and a year after graduation, he found himself working as a drama teacher at a middle school near Pasadena and sharing an apartment with Zayn, a fellow Yorkshire lad who had also made his way to the cesspool of America (Los Angeles).

It had taken him a few days, but eventually Louis agreed to marry Zayn. It was fraud, of course, but he knew staying in the U.S. was important to Zayn and he wanted to help him out if he could. Plus, he figured it wouldn’t be hard to sell their friendship as a legitimate relationship: there were plenty of pictures of them with mutual friends plastered all over social media and even some from late nights at clubs where they got a little too handsy with each other. Oh, and they had been living together for a couple of years at that point so, that helped it all seem pretty convincing.

They never told anyone about it, aside from Danny and Stan, who had been the witnesses at their wedding in this very courthouse and had written letters for them to the U.S. government swearing that the relationship was legitimate.

Bunch of phonies, all of them.

And that’s what brought Louis to this naturalization ceremony today. Zayn was oddly excited about it, even though Louis reassured him that it was just going to consist of a lot of sitting and standing and sitting and standing and saying the Pledge of Allegiance and stuff. Louis had been young at the time of his ceremony and found it annoying; even more so when he already had to recite the damn thing every morning at school.

He loved being American, but he never really got used to a lot of the pageantry. Or their version of football.

Louis was stirred from his musings on his least favorite bits of Americana by a deep voice to his left muttering an “Excuse me.” He barely had time to react to the request before a body was squeezing past him to get to the seat next to him. Louis gladly would have gotten up if he had just —

Right in his face, for not even two seconds, Louis was met with the most delicious-looking black skinny jean-clad thighs he’d ever seen. A quick glance up revealed a pert bum and narrow hips, with the waist of the jeans low enough that Louis could see a Calvin Klein pants band sticking out.

He watched as the person lowered themselves into the seat to his right. The man’s profile actually made his breath hitch. He was young, maybe a year or two younger than Louis, with soft, pale skin and long hair pulled up into a bun. His eyelashes curled upwards and his nose came to a perfect point that Louis wanted to boop. His upper lip and chin were smattered with the barest hint of facial hair, and his lips were full and red. Louis was transfixed as he watched the man’s lovely jaw and cheekbones contract as he chewed what Louis assumed was gum.

He must have sensed Louis’ intense stare, because right as Louis’ gaze drifted down to his bobbing Adam’s apple, the man turned to look at him. Embarrassed at being caught, Louis quickly turned his attention back to the front of the room, where he couldn’t really see what was going on, but still he pretended to pay attention. Right before he looked away, he saw the man’s mouth start to form a smile, and sensed him looking at him for a few moments before turning to look ahead himself.

Louis took a deep breath. The man was _really_ good looking. He was probably some actor about to get his break on a CW teen drama, he was _that_ handsome. Hell, he could even be the lead in a major box office hit; Louis had literally never seen anyone that attractive before.

OK, that’s not true. Zayn was probably the most classically beautiful person he had ever seen. But this guy was on the same level in his own way, and just from the way he chewed his gum, Louis could tell he had magnetic charisma.

“Hope I’m not too late,” came a slow drawl from his right and, oh. Two things: One, he was British as well, and two, his deep voice reminded him of warm honey dripping off a spoon into a cup of tea. Louis felt something stir in his chest at the thought.

He turned to the man to respond with a short “Nope, hasn’t started yet.” The man just smiled at him, a dimple popping on his left cheek. Of course he has a dimple.

“Well that’s good. I’d hate to miss out on singing the Star Spangled Banner,” the man replied with only a hint of sarcasm.

Louis smirked. “Can’t really say I know the words, to be quite honest.”

The man leaned slightly towards Louis and replied: “Neither do most Americans.”

Louis let out a laugh at that, memories coming to mind of schoolkids and celebrities mucking up the lyrics to their own national anthem.

Just then, someone official-looking stood up front facing the crowd and Louis reluctantly turned to see what was going on.

Louis couldn’t hear the person, but it appeared they were addressing the people up front waiting to take the Oath of Allegiance. He was distracted again by the feeling of warm pressure by his knee.

Louis looked down to see the man’s bare knee poking through the distressed black denim of his jeans and pressed against his own black skinny-jean covered knees. The man was sitting with his legs spread farther apart than necessary, really, and his hands folded in his lap.

The man looked at Louis and followed his line of vision down to where their knees were pressed. “Oh, sorry …” he trailed and moved his knee slightly so it wasn’t touching Louis’ anymore.

Louis looked up at his face and swallowed. “S’alright, mate.”

Interestingly, the man gave him a cocky grin, and turned his head back to the front of the room.

Louis did his best to hold back a smirk, and also looked ahead just in time to see a judge walk into the room.

As if on cue, everyone in the courthouse stood up. Once the judge sat down, everyone sat back down. A few moments later, two people dressed in some kind of military uniform walked in carrying the American and Los Angeles County flags. People stood up for them, though Louis wasn’t sure they were supposed to, especially once the flags were placed in their stands and everyone just sat back down again.

“Feels a bit like a grade school program, doesn’t it?” Louis muttered without much thought. The man next to him let out a soft laugh. This time Louis let himself smirk, feeling the satisfaction of making the fit guy next to him laugh wash over him like a warm shower on a cold day.

After some pleasantries, Louis noticed that pieces of papers were being handed out to the soon-to-be citizens. He sat up a bit straighter in his seat, trying to figure out what the papers were. He missed whatever announcement had been made about them, he supposed.

In his peripheral vision, Louis noticed the man next to him shuffling in his seat. Without turning his head, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see the man was struggling slightly to take off his hoodie. Louis turned a little and watched as the white tee shirt he wore underneath rode up, revealing the front band of his Calvins and a patch of soft hair coming out from under the band up to his belly button.

As the man emerged from his hoodie, he brought his arms back down and straightened his shirt out as best as he could, bringing his right hand up to shove his left sleeve up to his shoulder.

And that’s when Louis saw the tattoo.

His jaw dropped at what he saw. There, on this handsome man’s bicep, was a black outline tattoo of a cartoon penis with cum shooting out of it. Above it was curved the word “DICK” and below it, “SUCKA.”

‘I suppose that answers whether he’s into men or not,’ Louis thought to himself, still transfixed on the tattoo. It was kind of ugly, very tacky, and said something about this man that Louis hadn’t expected. He seemed bold from their small interactions, but this — this was BOLD.

And it was hot? Louis acted confident but it really was just that: an act. But when he saw people who were genuinely confident, he couldn’t help but find it a turn-on. He swallowed hard and, realizing that he was gawking, looked up at the man’s face.

He could probably tell that Louis didn’t … hate it. The man studied his face for a moment, and slowly, his mouth spread into that cocky grin from moments earlier. The tip of his tongue curled back and moved his piece of gum from one side of his mouth to the other. He chewed, still grinning and now staring poignantly at Louis’ crotch.

Louis sat back in his seat, putting his hands on his thighs, and turned to face the front of the room, where it seemed like the applicants were signing the papers they had been given. Louis felt not only the man’s knee but the length of his thigh press against his own.

His eyes shot down to where they were touching and back up to the man’s face. He was now chewing with his mouth closed, still smirking at Louis. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask, “Well? What do you think?”

Louis swallowed hard again, his eyes darting down to the man’s lips. They literally looked sinful. In a split second Louis imagined those lips hovering over the tip of his dick, and he had to shut his eyes quickly to get the image out of his head. It might have been too late, though, because at the same moment he felt the first twitches from his cock starting to fill up.

Louis didn’t understand what was coming over him. He’d been intensely attracted to people before and hooked up with them before he could even take them to his place for a one-night-stand. But those hookups usually happened in a bar or club where inhibitions start out low and are lowered still by alcohol and drugs, and quick bangs are taken care of in toilet stalls with people pissing in urinals just on the other side.

But this wasn’t the time and place. Zayn’s naturalization ceremony wasn’t the setting for a hookup. This was not where he should be getting a hard-on.

Louis took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his breathing. He opened his eyes and watched as the applicants up front stood, ready to recite the Oath of Allegiance. Before they could start, Louis felt a warm hand on his knee and an even warmer breath against his ear.

“It’s true, you know,” the man breathed, his wet breath sending shivers down Louis’ spine. “I am a … ‘dick sucka.’”

The man’s hand moved up Louis’ thigh, his fingers spreading the feel along the inseam of his jeans.

“And I’m _fucking amazing_ at it.”

Louis slowly turned to look at him, their faces just centimetres apart. “Ok,” he breathed, and stood up just as the applicants began to recite their oath.

The man followed him out a side door of the courtroom into a hallway. Louis looked around for a sign for the toilets.

“I think they’re over here,” the man said, leading the way down one end of the hall.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Louis asked, deciding in that moment if this was going to happen during the daytime in a government building, he should at least know the bloke’s name.

“Harry,” the man said, looking back at Louis with his cocky grin.

“Louis,” he replied as Harry approached a door marked with a restroom sign. He twisted the handle and the door opened. Harry held his arm out for Louis to go in ahead of him.

Louis walked straight into the individual loo, thankful that it was a single toilet and not a room full of stalls. He grabbed onto the handrail on the opposite wall from the door and closed his eyes, anticipation vibrating down to his bones as he listened to Harry shut and lock the door behind him.

Sensing Harry moving towards him, Louis opened his eyes and turned around. Harry was so close, looking down at him from their slight height difference. Just seeing the flush already on Harry’s cheekbones made Louis’ half-hard cock twitch in his skinnies.

Without warning, Harry dropped to his knees and grabbed Louis’ hips, leaning in to slowly ghost his nose and mouth over Louis’ bulge.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis breathed, looking down at Harry.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Harry smiled. His eyes fluttered closed and he continued to nose at the growing outline of Louis’ dick. He took a deep breath in through his nose and made a small, pleased noise at the smell of Louis’ groin through his jeans.

“Are you serious? You look like a fucking angel right now,” Louis laughed. “A dick-sucking angel.”

Harry faltered for a moment, laughing and gently resting his forehead on Louis’ hip. “Shut up.”

Before Louis could say anything else, Harry regained his composure and undid Louis’ jeans. He hooked his fingers into the waistbands of his pants and jeans and in one motion, lowered them down just below the cleft where Louis’ ass met his thighs.

Harry studied Louis’ half-hard cock for a moment, a small smile dancing on his lips. He lifted his right hand and wrapped his fingers around it, giving an experimental tug that made Louis gasp softly. Harry’s left hand came up to his mouth, and his tongue poked out with his gum on the tip. He took the over-chewed ball and without looking, flicked it into the toilet.

The U.S. government toilet in a U.S. government building during his friend’s U.S. naturalization ceremony. This was such a bad idea. They were going to get caught and arrested and —

Whatever Louis was worrying about went down the toilet with Harry’s gum the moment he grabbed his balls and licked up the underside of his dick.

“You have such a gorgeous dick,” Harry breathed between licks. He pulled back to watch as he slowly pumped Louis with his fist, gulping as the precome-soaked head popped out when he pulled his foreskin back. “Love that you’re uncut, too. So fucking sexy.”

Louis could only respond with a stuttered moan as Harry lowered himself all at once, his nose burying into his pubic hair as Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat. Harry started sucking in earnest, his head moving back and forth almost in a blur as his hand twisted along his shaft and chased after his plush lips.

Louis focused on keeping his moans in his throat, too aware of their surroundings and too turned on by the fear of getting caught. Harry’s left hand snaked from Louis’ hip to grab and handful of his arse, and the moan that rumbled around Louis’ dick made him quickly grab onto Harry’s bun in an effort to get him to stay quiet. It only made Harry moan again.

“Shh, love, we can’t risk getting caught this time,” Louis said, trying to soothe where he’d grabbed at Harry’s hair. This time? Did Louis just imply he’s expecting they’ll do this in public again?

The way Harry looked up at him with his lips still wrapped around him told Louis he, too was hoping they would.

Harry sunk down again, this time removing his right hand to cup Louis’ other arse cheek and push him as far down into his mouth as he could go. Harry started bobbing his head in short thrusts, focusing on rubbing Louis’ head against the back of his throat.

Louis looked down in awe at Harry. “Fuck, baby. You should be gagging with how deep you’re taking it,” Louis grit out, and the thought did it. He gave Harry’s bun a tug, Harry gave a quick nod, and then Louis was coming down his throat, using Harry’s hair to guide him up and down as he rode out his orgasm.

After he’d swallowed every last drop, Harry stood up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. With his pants still down, Louis turned Harry around and pushed him up against the sink, facing the mirror. From behind him, he undid Harry’s jeans and pulled them and his pants down past his arse as well, licking his hand and wrapping it around Harry’s very hard and leaking dick. Harry let out another too-loud moan as Louis pressed his own wet, softening cock against his bum and began working his fist over him.

“Going to finish you off, love,” Louis explained, looking into Harry’s eyes in the mirror. Harry looked like a dream, his lips redder and puffier than before and drying tear stains at the corners of his eyes. “You look fucking incredible. Look at how bad you want it,” Louis said, emphasizing his last point with a thrust against Harry’s arse.

Harry’s mouth fell open on another moan and his head tipped back, but his eyes stayed on Louis’ in the mirror. At the same time, their eyes traveled down to where Louis’ fist blurred over Harry’s cock, the head poking out from between his fingers with each thrust. It was probably the hottest thing Louis had ever seen, watching himself jerk off one of the fittest people he’d ever been with.

With his chin hooked over Harry’s right shoulder, Louis moved his head to the side to lick and nip at Harry’s neck. He skirted his left hand over Harry’s lower belly and nudged his soft cock between Harry’s cheeks, and just like that, Harry was coming over Louis’ fist and into the sink with a soft cry.

They both stared at each other in the mirror for a few moments as their breathing evened out.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Louis said, taking in how absolutely wrecked they both looked.

Harry smiled, something Louis was coming to realize he liked a lot. “I know,” Harry replied, his voice raw.

They took turns washing their hands and pulling their pants back up, then did their best to fix each other’s hair. Harry was pleasantly surprised with Louis’ bun-tying skills.

“Five little sisters,” he explained as he let Harry tuck pieces of his hair into place.

“Ah,” Harry replied, giving Louis a light smack on the hip to let him know he was done.

They creeped their way out of the restroom and turned the corner down the hall they had come from. At the end, people were pouring out of the room the ceremony was in.

“Shit, looks like it’s over,” Harry said, his voice still a bit rough.

“Fuck, I know. Zayn’s going to be so pissed,” Louis said, pushing through the crowd back into the room to try to find his friend.

He found Zayn standing in the aisle where his seat was, talking to two other brunette-haired men around their ages. The scowl he gave when he noticed Louis approaching only softened slightly into a look of confusion when he saw Harry following behind. Which, why was Harry still behind him?

One of the guys with Zayn turned to look at Harry and Louis with a similar scowl on his face. Louis wasn’t expecting it when in a heavy Irish accent the guy shot out: “Where the hell were ya?!”

Louis opened his mouth but Harry beat him out replying, “Sorry, Ni, I needed some help finding the loo. Congratulations!” Before the Irish lad could say anything, Harry wrapped him up in a hug. Louis figured he must be who Harry came to see in the ceremony today.

Louis caught Zayn’s eyes as he studied him closely. Zayn could definitely tell _something_ was off, but thankfully didn’t say anything.

“Sorry, Z,” Louis lowered his head as he apologized, then looked up to say “Happy American citizenship?”

Zayn just snorted and pulled Louis into a hug. “Couldn’t have done it without you, mate,” he whispered into his ear.

“So, how do you all know each other?” the other brunette asked as they pulled apart. Louis was pleased to hear he also had a familiar accent.

“Oh uh, yeah. Louis this is Niall,” Zayn explained, pointing to the guy Harry had hugged. “We were sitting next to each other at the ceremony and it turns out his roommate Liam,” he pointed to the other bloke, “and I had a few art classes together before he switched majors.”

“I’m their other roommate, Harry,” Harry interjected, sticking his hand out to shake with Zayn. Zayn shook his hand as Harry continued, “Louis and I were sitting next to each other at the ceremony and he helped me out. Sorry I made him miss your moment.”

“You should apologize again for missing _my_ moment,” Niall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“To be fair, it wasn’t very interesting or exciting,” Liam said.

Zayn smirked at Liam, then suddenly remembered Louis to his right. “Oh and this is Louis, my uh, my husband.”

Louis saw Harry’s eyes bulge out and heard him choke on his spit. Before he could think his next action through, Louis spat out “Only so he could have a visa,” and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He probably shouldn’t have said that out loud in the courthouse they got married in — the U.S. government building he just had a hot, dirty hookup in with a guy who has a “DICK SUCKA” tattoo on his arm.

“We’re really just friends,” Louis finished explaining, his voice much lower. “Sorry, we’ve never told anyone unless we had to, and I forgot where we were for a moment, so I was caught off-guard.” Yeah, that works. It definitely wasn’t because he didn’t want Harry to think he was cheating scum or to feel like a homewrecker.

Zayn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. “I fucking want a divorce.”

“Well, you could do it now that you’re a citizen, right?” Niall said, slapping Zayn’s shoulder without skipping a beat.

Several tense, awkward moments passed as Liam looked at Zayn, Zayn massaged his temples, Harry watched Louis, Louis tried looking anywhere other than at any of the other lads, and Niall reached over the seats to grab Harry’s hoodie that he’d taken off during the ceremony.

“I can’t believe you’re out here with that dick hanging out,” Niall said, shoving the hoodie against Harry’s arm.

Zayn looked over to see what Niall was talking about and spotted the tattoo that got Louis into all this trouble in the first place. “What the fuck is that, mate?”

Harry groaned and went to put the hoodie back on. “These two didn’t stop me when I wanted to get a tattoo while drunk,” he explained. “In fact, they drew the design up.”

Niall cackled and Liam sympathetically shook his head, trying to hold back his laugh. Zayn laughed silently, his eyes squinting nearly shut and his teeth biting the back of his tongue.

Harry stole a glance at Louis to gauge his reaction, and Louis returned his gaze with a small smile. Cocky, confident Harry was now sheepish at revealing how badly he was pranked. It only further endeared him to Louis.

With the room mostly empty, the boys started filing out, with Louis and Harry falling slightly behind.

“We’re having a party at ours tonight to celebrate. Grilling in the apartment complex yard, lots of burgers and hot dogs, and American flags hanging everywhere. Full-on James Brown, ‘Living in America,’ Apollo Creed in _Rocky IV_ vibe for the night. You lot should come,” Niall said, gesturing towards Zayn and Louis.

“Hey, yeah, that’d be cool,” Zayn said, surprising Louis. They barely knew these people. But then Louis looked up and saw how Zayn brushed his tattooed arm against Liam’s as they stepped out of the building entrance, and then it made sense why he wanted to hang with these lads they hardly knew.

“I want to get it covered,” Harry leaned in, bumping shoulders with Louis as they fell further behind following their friends to the parking lot. “I always thought a ship would look cool on my bicep.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, looking up into Harry’s green eyes. “I mean, it helped you suck a fantastic dick.”

Harry looked away bashfully, and Louis’ heart stuttered. He was going to see Harry again later, and he decided his goal for the night would be to make Harry adorably embarrassed every chance he got — and hopefully he’d get to give him a blowie in return.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t need the tattoo to get my mouth on you again,” Harry said, a bit of the confidence that turned Louis on so much peeking through again.

This time it was Louis’ turn to blush. “I think a ship would look cool…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to chat, I’m [red--special](https://red--special.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
